1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image capture device and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2006-113807A discloses a technique for performing the association of feature points between adjacent images with respect to a large number of image groups (first image group) obtained while a camera is moved, and obtaining an image group (second image group) having a constant viewpoint interval from the first image group using association information of the feature points. A stereoscopic image is formed by the second image group.